Something of light
by Uchiha181
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha after the war and is finally ready to accept his feelings for Team 7 and Sakura. This is a story about new beginnings and correcting mistakes of the past. N.B. This is not a second person/you based kind of story. Only the prologue is written that way; the POV changes in the remaining chapters.
1. Prologue: From the start

**Title: **Something of light

**Author: **Sasuke181

**Summary: **Sasuke returns to Konoha after the war and is finally ready to accept his feelings for Team 7 and Sakura. This is a story about new beginnings and correcting mistakes of the past.

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto world, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. The characters in this story are created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Naruto. The story I tell here is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Masashi Kishimoto's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.

~/~

_"I could deny it if I liked. I could deny anything if I liked." _ \- Oscar Wilde

~/~

You are lying there and watching the tears streak down her cheeks. You know you have been forgiven but you simply cannot shake the weight off your heart. You watch her smile and talk with Naruto and you cannot stop yourself from wondering, "What did you ever do to deserve such love?" You cannot take your mind off her, even as the rest of the shinobi world wakes up from the tsukuyomi, nor when Kakashi helps you back to the village... back home.

As you sit on your bed in that white, cold hospital room you wonder what she is doing right now. Is she grocery shopping? Eating ramen? Tending to other patients and choosing to avoid you? Even though you have lied to yourself all those years you knew how you felt for her. You have known since that night. And throughout those years, when you lied to yourself about caring for Naruto and Kakashi you also pretended to not know what it was like to love someone.

_You always had a soft spot for her. You were always over protective of her back then, never wanting to let anyone harm her but you never knew why until that night. Years have passed but that memory is still vivid in your mind. The cold wind blowing through your hair, carrying her broken voice to your ears, to your heart. Hearing her sobs, her love confession and her begging you to take her with you, you suddenly understood. Somehow, you loved her. _

_But you had Itachi to deal with. You owed it to your family and considering how you were around her, you simply couldn't take her with you no matter how selfish you were. You would not only be unable to focus on the task at hand but she would never be safe there. _

_As you were carrying her to that bench you knew you were bidding her your final goodbye. You knew that in a few years she would most probably forget you and you knew that she would be someone else's eventually. This was what pushed you to wipe away her tears and lay the gentlest of kiss on her forehead, hoping she understood that you remembered where it all started and understood your last words to her. And you walked away without looking back._

_After your fight with Naruto, walking towards Orochimaru's lair, your keys jingling in your pocket, you became very much aware of the photo that was also in your pocket. You couldn't find it in you to leave it behind. You hoped that one day you would get to come back but you couldn't fool yourself - this was Itachi. The chance of being alive after killing him were slim to none. And you were not willing to leave him alive. You would have to risk your life to take him down and you knew it. _

_And even as you kept going, you told yourself that Naruto and Sakura would now be safe from you and from the heartache you would have brought on them had you stayed longer. Because they would eventually have to had to deal with you sacrificing your life to end Itachi's. _

_During those years with Orchimaru, you didn't intentionally think about her but she was always there, at the back of your mind. With Naruto and Kakashi. You thought of Kakashi sometimes. You thought of him whenever you improved your chidori. You knew he would be proud. You thought of Naruto a bit more often - when you were eating ramen on a mission Orochimaru sent you on, actually on all of the missions you were sent on. You never ever thought about the reason behind it, you just did it. You also thought of him sometimes when you were training with Orochimaru and he told you about your growth. You wondered what Naruto was at. Was he still growing at an unnatural pace? But Sakura... you never thought about her. And when something triggered any memory of her you pushed it down and focused entirely on your training. _

_That was probably why you dreamt of her more often. Her holding you when she thought you died, her voice, her eyes, her smile, her back as she stood between you and a rampaging Gaara, her tears and her in your arms on that night - you saw it all clearly in your dreams. _

_Standing atop that hill, you couldn't take your eyes off her. You watched as she ran from the underground tunnel to the shinobi that looked strangely like you. You watched as she grabbed his throat and cursed him. She was no longer that fragile little thing you left behind three years ago. And it nagged you that she was not looking at you. Before you could think it through you called out her name. _

_"Ah, it's Sakura." _

_And you couldn't stifle the little bout of satisfaction you felt when you saw her expression change and her head starting to turn in your direction. She knew. She remembered. As her eyes widened at the sight of you, your heartbeat increased a notch. She might have grown up, she might be more confident now but she would always be your Sakura, the girl who loved you too much for her own good. And you hear her say your name in the voice that has always made you strange inside. This is still the Sakura you left on the kept your eyes on her, knowing that Naruto was coming and that you would soon have to redirect your attention to him. But you couldn't deny that you enjoyed every little ounce of her attention directed at you. Despite knowing this should not affect you at all._

_On that day, to your surprise, you were irritated to find out that instead of Kakashi another man came. Maybe you were hoping to see your sensei too, but you never let yourself think about it too much. And when you stared down at the group of four people at that time, you couldn't stop yourself from thinking that they simply didn't...click. _

_They were not and would never be team 7. That guy Sai and the Kakashi substitute definitely didn't fit with Naruto and Sakura. And they were supposed to be Team Kakashi? But no matter how much you hated him already, you couldn't ignore the pinch you felt in your heart at Sai's words. And Naruto's expression and badly hidden hope that you still cared made it worse. So you lied. To them and to yourself. You lied and hoped that they would understand and leave. On that day, for the first time ever, you were relieved to see Orochimaru appear. You needed someone to stop you after all... Although you would have never used that technique, you were glad that Orochimaru made it seem like he was the one stopping you. _

_That night, you thought of Naruto's expression as you gave in to sleep but dreamt of Sakura's heartbroken face. In your dream she was no longer that naive child who looked at you with stars in her eyes. She was now this beautiful girl who looked at you from a distance with a face void of emotion._

The door creaking shakes you out of your thoughts and forces you to take note of your surroundings. It's already dark outside and you are lying on your bed with your eyes closed. So you choose to pretend to be asleep. After all you don't know who just entered the room and you don't want to deal with any of the nurses who simply wouldn't stop talking. So you wait as you hear footsteps nearing the bed, the sound of someone pulling the chair next to the bed as silently as possible and taking a seat. You can already tell it's not one of the nurses. You would recognize that chakra signature anywhere but decide not to say anything and wait. After a long ten minutes, you finally hear your visitor's voice.

"You are not asleep and you know I'm aware of that. I'm not going to pretend otherwise but this is important and I want you to listen to me. So you can keep your eyes closed and pretend I'm not there. But ultimately you'll have to give me an answer."

The person took a deep breath.

"Five years have passed since you left the village, five long years. While you have gone ahead and accomplished your dreams and forgotten about us, we, your teammates - yes, we are still your teammates, no matter what you said - have worried about you, cried for you, fought for you. There will be a trial coming up and we will stand by you through it all because we believe in you. I just want to hear this from you..."

A longer pause this time. You can tell that the person is afraid of continuing and wonder why.

"Is it worth it? Will you stay this time? Have you really let go of the hatred in your heart and are you ready to go on with your life? With all of us here for you?"

You finally open your eyes and sit up in your bed while keeping your eyes on your sensei's eyes. He is serious and with the way his shoulders are slumped you know that he's readying himself for the worst. You have after all let him down in so many ways and it's not surprising that he reacts this way. But it does hurt and you want to make it up to him. It's remorse that you feel. You have destroyed so many relationship on your way to vengeance and have let those people who loved you the most believe that you didn't care one ounce about them.

And here you thought Kakashi was perceptive. With one look at the team you had assembled to hunt down Itachi, he should have figured it out. Team seven has always been in your thoughts.

You struggle to find the right words and are eternally grateful for Kakashi's patience. But after a few minutes of trying to form a decent answer and failing you can only say a simple and pathetic,

"Yes."

Because Kakashi is Kakashi, he understands, breathes a sigh of relief and smiles at you.

And this is where the tale of Sasuke, not Uchiha Sasuke, just Sasuke begins.


	2. Chapter 1: Regarde moi

**Title:** Something of light

**Author:** Sasuke181

**Summary:** Sasuke returns to Konoha after the war and is finally ready to accept his feelings for Team 7 and Sakura. This is a story about new beginnings and correcting mistakes of the past.

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto world, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. The characters in this story are created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Naruto. The story I tell here is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Masashi Kishimoto's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.

~/~

"_It does not matter how slowly you go so long as you do not stop." _– Confucius

~/~

After Sasuke's release from the hospital Naruto dragged him to Ichiraku claiming that a true Team 7 reunion could only be done over a bowl of ramen. Knowing that it would be a useless arguing with Naruto when it came to ramen, Sasuke simply allowed himself an exasperated sigh as he followed Naruto.

Naturally, Sakura was already there and Sasuke could bet that Kakashi was invited too but would turn up at least half an hour late. As soon as they stepped in the shop, Sakura stopped talking to Ayame, turned towards them and gave them a soft smile. A genuine one.

"Hi there."

"Sakura-chan! You are here already? "

"Yeah, I won't be able to spend much time with you guys though. I have to go the hospital. Now that we've finished with the inventory, we are going to have to sort through the freshly picked ingredients the genin brought. So, I'll be responsible of the patient ward in the meantime."

As Sasuke watched her from the corner of his eye, he noticed that she kept fidgeting with her chopstick and refused to look at him. He supposed it was normal considering what happened between them. Although she did accept his apology, not seeing her at all during his stay at the hospital gave him an inkling of her feelings.

Other than the grunt he gave Kakashi on his arrival, he stayed silent throughout his meal and occupied himself by discretely watching Naruto and Sakura's interaction. Sakura has definitely grown closer to Naruto. Other than scolding him when he said something stupid, it looked like she sincerely enjoyed his company. As he watched Kakashi and Sakura tease Naruto, he felt a wave of nostalgia hit him. Exactly like the one that him when he came back the first time...

_I could feel something tugging at my heart as I watched the village from my standpoint. The village sure had changed since the last time I saw it. There were some buildings that didn't use to be there and old shops looked like they have been rebuilt. But what hit me hard was the scent... The cold breeze that carried the smell of woods, fire and freshly bloomed flowers wafted through my nose reminding me of the hot summers spent in this place._

_If I stared longer, I was sure I would see Itachi giving me a piggy back ride home or my mother and I walking home with a basket full of tomatoes. And on my right, the bridge where Naruto would be whining about Kakashi being always late. And there was that place that I would see if I just angled my face a little bit to the left. But this would make me think of her. And that was forbidden. Especially after what happened recently._

_But even though there was that foolish little child inside of me who still yearned for days long past gone, I couldn't lose focus. What I came for was answers. I needed to know and understand Itachi's motives for protecting this place. Why love this village so much? Why love it as much as your own flesh and blood?_

"...Sasuke agreed to that?"

"What do you mean agreed? He has no choice. He cannot even access the Uchiha fortune until after the trial!"

"What have I agreed to?" Sasuke decided he needed to stop getting lost in his thoughts and not be aware of his surroundings. He wondered if being back to Konoha was doing that to him. Did he think that he was safe with them here that he didn't always have to be alert?

"You are staying at my place, of course!" announced a cheery Naruto. "You have nowhere else to go after all. I do not think you'd want to live with Pervy Mc Pervy here and Sakura's place is simply out of question. So you are staying with me."

And that is how Sasuke ended up in Naruto's apartment one hour later. What did surprise him though was the cleanliness of his apartment. For some reason, Sasuke always thought Naruto's apartment would be filled with empty ramen cups, dirty clothes and cockroaches. That sent a jolt to his system. It has been a while since they've spent time together, how presumptuous of him to think that he still knew Naruto well!

With nothing else to do with the rest of their day, Naruto insisted that Sasuke and he sparred. Since that was the only thing that would make his best friend shut up, Sasuke decided to give in to his whining. Besides a light sparring session would help him get rid of the restlessness that had settled in while he was at the hospital and the pent up frustration at Sakura's attitude during lunch.

She kept her attention directed towards the other members of team 7 and whenever the two idiots talked to Sasuke or changed the conversation to include him, she would look down at her bowl of ramen and her smile would drop. She wanted him back, so why was she shutting him out now?

Knowing that Sakura was on a late shift that night, Sasuke decided to go pick her up after his sparring session. He wanted to mend his relationship with all the members of team 7 and it seemed like Sakura was the only one having difficulties letting him in again. So if she wasn't going to come to him, like she used to, he decided that he would be the one to reach out first. Not only did he owe it to her, he also couldn't go on like this. He refused to sit through another lunch with Sakura being awkward and distant around him.

Standing underneath the cypress, Sasuke kept his eyes trained on the entrance of the hospital waiting for her to come out. But after an hour of waiting, Sasuke started questioning his decision. He didn't want Sakura to think he was demanding her forgiveness. He just wanted to take little steps towards them being friends again. And who knew what would happen during the trial that was coming up in one month. It was true that Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi would give their all so he wasn't convicted but Sasuke didn't trust the elders of Konoha. They didn't like the Uchiha clan and that was fact. What would happen if they decided he was too dangerous to be freed?

Sasuke knew he would leave and never come back were they to decide he was to spend his life in jail. But if it came down to it, he wanted to at least win his team mates forgiveness and wanted to ensure that they understood were he to leave. He didn't want them to hate him, he needed them to understand. After all, even if he did leave the village for good, as a fugitive, he would still want to see them outside the village.

Just as he was about to give up and leave, he saw a small figure coming out of the hospital. With that pink hair there was no way it could be anyone else but her. And considering that she was staring right at him, he couldn't pretend he didn't see her. Pushing off the tree, he walked slowly towards her, replacing the frown on his face with what he hoped was a friendly expression.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I thought I'd pick you up. It's late."

"I know. I've finished work later than this. I don't need someone to protect me, you know?" she replied without missing a beat.

And before Sasuke could reply, she turned away and headed in the direction of her apartment.

Sasuke didn't mean that she couldn't protect herself by this, he was just trying to be more of a teammate. Before he could start regretting his decision, he decided to follow slowly behind and not grace her question (even if it was rhetorical) with an answer... He just knew that if he opened his mouth he would snap at her. He knew she could defend herself. Wasn't he there on the battle field? He knew what she could do. And she should know that.

They both stayed quiet throughout their walk to her place, neither of them wanting to break the stifling silence. Sakura didn't say a word to him nor did she turn around once to look at him as she climbed the stairs to her apartment. So, Sasuke watched her silently and left the moment the door closed behind her.

Despite it not going the way Sasuke expected, he decided that that was a first step and he was ready to do that until she would turn around and talk to him. Because, at the end of the day, this was Sakura.


	3. Chapter 2: N'abandonne jamais

**Title:** Something of light

**Author:** Sasuke181

**Summary:** Sasuke returns to Konoha after the war and is finally ready to accept his feelings for Team 7 and Sakura. This is a story about new beginnings and correcting mistakes of the past.

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Naruto world, which is trademarked by Masashi Kishimoto. The characters in this story are created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Naruto. The story I tell here is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Masashi Kishimoto's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.

~/~

"_Mistakes are a part of being human. Appreciate your mistakes for what they are: precious life lessons that can only be learned the hard way." _– Al Franken

~/~

Things didn't improve between them as the days went on. Sasuke tried to cheer himself up for the first few days with the thought that at least it couldn't get worse. It worked, until Naruto noticed Sakura's attitude and began pestering Sasuke about it.

Funny thing though, except for his first day out of the hospital, she wasn't being outright rude to him or ignoring him. There was just something different about her and it bothered him to no end.

"She doesn't treat you like she used to, eh teme?"

But she kept the –_kun_ suffix for him and only him, he told himself while trying to block out that idiot's voice. He couldn't tell him to shove off since they were both on their way to the hospital to see Tsunade. She insisted on seeing them at the hospital claiming it was urgent.

Sasuke couldn't care less about what she had to say but given that she _was_ the hokage, having her on his side might be an advantage for his upcoming trial. So, he wordlessly followed Naruto to the hospital and stood behind him in the laboratory while waiting for Tsunade to turn around and acknowledge their presence… or at least respond to Naruto's whining.

"Oi! baa-chan! What happened? What was so urgent that you needed to see us so early in the morning?"

"It's half-past nine, Naruto. I'm just waiting for Sakura to get here with the specimen. I believe this will really interest both of you. So, shu-"

Tsunade was interrupted by Sakura breezing in with a stack of books and two metal boxes in her arm. She deposited all the things on Tsunade's desk and gave everyone in the room a smile.

Sasuke decidedly needed to get used to tiny, thin Sakura carrying things much larger than her. Each time he saw her doing things that were simply unfathomable from someone as petite as her, he was secretly impressed. It was probably because he somehow still thought of her as her twelve year old self.

"So that's how it is. Sakura and I have been doing some research in the books Anko brought from Orochimaru's lair. Though we didn't initially plan on using anything we found, Sakura stumbled over something that could be quite…"

Tsunade took a deep breath, paused and stared at both of them. Seeing Sakura practically bouncing on the balls of her feet had Sasuke on edge for the rest of Tsunade's explanation.

"I'll let you decide what it is after I tell you about it. Now, in those boxes, we have collected several sample from the white zetsu that attacked our camp. White zetsu was created using the cells of the first hokage…Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"We can create new arms for you!" gushed a pink-in-the-face Sakura in one breath.

It looked to Sasuke as if Tsunade was restraining a smile. Sasuke was still connecting the dots in his head when Sakura blurted out what Tsunade had in store for them. And he really didn't know how to react. He firmly believed they could achieve it. It had been done before and this was Sakura and Tsunade. There was no way they would fail. But…

He was already getting used to having only one arm and thought that would serve as a reminder of his past mistakes. He actually didn't think for once that someone could and would make a new arm for him. The thought never crossed his mind. He didn't know how to react… Did he deserve it?

Obviously, Naruto was all excited about it and was rambling on how it was the best news he heard in a while. Sasuke determined it was a good moment to knock Naruto over the head when he declared that he knew for sure that the news must have cheered "always-grouchy-Sasuke".

When Tsunade and Sakura turned their expectant gaze at him, he grumbled that he needed some time to think about it and tried not to look like he was running away from them. It was good news; so why was he reacting like that? It's not like they asked him to give up his sharingan! Moreover, considering that the elders might decide on imprisoning him, it wouldn't be so bad if he had both arms to carry out his escape (not that he necessarily needed it though).

He absentmindedly made his way to the training ground and only stopped when he saw Kakashi sitting beneath a nearby tree with his usual book. He made his way towards him and sat down a few trees to Kakashi's right. Kakashi was there for him when he was still in his team and did give good advice. Sasuke was tempted to ask him his opinion but Sasuke wasn't used to this and felt uncomfortable turning to someone for advice.

"Yo."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted back.

A few minutes passed before Kakashi talked again.

"Don't tell Naruto, Sakura or Sai about this, but Tsunade asked me to take her place as hokage."

Sasuke would have stayed ticked off over Kakashi including Sai in team 7 had what followed not taken him by surprise. Kakashi being a contender for the title of hokage was a given; he never expected Kakashi to confide in him. Feeling like there was more to that, Sasuke waited to see if Kakashi would continue before commenting.

He was right.

"How can someone like me take that title? I couldn't save any of my friends. I couldn't stop an elite student from going rogue. I focused so much on my strongest students, I neglected the one who probably needed me the most. Surprising she doesn't resent me for that, isn't it?"

There it was again. The feeling of gut-wrenching guilt. Kakashi blamed himself for Sasuke's choices when he did everything he could to shield Sasuke from the pain revenge would inevitably bring.

"_I want to kill you so badly, I can taste it!"_

"Don't tell them yet because I'm not sure I'm going to take it. What's an old geezer like me, who barely has any stamina, going to do as kage?"

"You had low stamina because the sharingan exhausts non-Uchihas' chakra. When did you turn in this self-pitying softy?"

Kakashi couldn't conceal his shock at Sasuke's response. He probably thought Sasuke would just listen without saying anything. What was he supposed to do? Pretend he had not heard anything? It was not much, but Sasuke wanted to give back a little of everything Kakashi had done for him.

"Sakura and Tsunade can make new arms for Naruto and me."

They both stayed quiet for the longest while. Kakashi had kept the book in front of his face for almost the whole duration of their conversation. Seeing as no page had been turned since he sat down, Sasuke knew Kakashi was not really reading.

"Say yes. You don't need to miss an arm to remind you of your shortcomings. Naruto and Sakura will serve as reminders."

"_I don't want to kill you…"_

They stayed like that for a relatively long time, until the sun was right above their head, one staring at the same page while the other fingered the grass as he mulled over their conversation. When Sasuke finally sorted through his thoughts, he got up to leave. With his back facing his sensei, he hesitated a moment.

"_No matter how far he fell, the Third always looked upon Orochimaru with affection. I think I understand now…"_

He couldn't leave without a few parting words for his sensei. He had wanted to kill this man for kami's sake… for something he was not really to be blamed for… Turning to face him, because Kakashi deserved to see his face and see how honest he was being about this, he added:

"Kakashi… No-one could have stopped me then. It wasn't anybody's fault. Nobody is to be blamed for the choices others make… You'd make a better kage than her."

Kakashi's book almost dropped from his hand as Kakashi whipped his head around to look at him. Upon seeing his face, kakashi's immediately changed. Sasuke kept his gaze on Kakashi's now normal eyes as he waited for him to reply….

And it's not like he was lying, this man tamed the sharingan despite not being an Uchiha. In Sasuke's eyes, now that he knew how Kakashi got that eye in the first place, Kakashi deserved respect.

"Ah…"

His voice was undoubtedly choked up. Sasuke was suddenly very uncomfortable and with one last nod towards Kakashi, he left the training ground.

While he made his way to the hospital, he wondered how he would approach Tsunade. He didn't really like her and he knew for a fact that wasn't fond of him too. While he was at the hospital she not-so-subtly let him know that his team was pestering her about his restoration and that was the only reason she was _tolerating_ him.

They rarely talked, and when they had to when he was still in the hospital, she always made sure to let him know how selfish, arrogant and idiotic she thought he was. So accepting any kind of help from her was hard for Sasuke.

He found her in the laboratory with her head tucked in all the notes Sakura had brought her earlier.

"Hn."

"What?" she asked without lifting her head.

"I have decided to go ahead with it. But there's just something… Naruto's should be your priority. I'll take whatever's left."

Midway through his speech, she lifted her head and frowned as she kept her eyes on him.

"As you wish." She grunted as she got back to whatever she was doing.

Since he was already there and knew that Sakura would be out for lunch any time now, he waited for her. Even though she didn't talk to him, he still met her every night after her shift. He would wait patiently for the day she would turn around and smile and talk to him like she used to.

As Sasuke expected, Sakura left the hospital a few minutes after him. But unlike any other day where, other than a nod, she would ignore him and walk towards her apartment with him following behind, she offered him a small smile and waited for him to join her. Sasuke, not wanting to risk anything, kept quiet as they walked towards Ichiraku.

As they were about to reach the ramen stand, she finally tilted her head towards him and looked at him.

"I'm glad you accepted Tsunade-shishou's proposal. I was worried you would refuse…" she whispered and turned to look forward as she kept walking.

"Considering that this was the reason you finished work so late almost every day, I decided I couldn't say no," he whispered back.

Sakura froze mid-step but didn't turn around. Did she really expect him to believe that there was no-one to cover her shift in the hospital every single day?

Feeling a little smug that he finally got a reaction out of her, Sasuke walked in and sat next to Naruto. Sakura followed behind and sat on Naruto's other side. They both proceeded to order their first bowl as Naruto gobbled down his third.

This time lunch went a bit differently than last time. She didn't avoid his gaze nor did she direct her entire conversation towards Naruto. Sasuke didn't want to get his hopes up, it was probably because she was eager about the possibility of them having arms again. She was going on about cellular regeneration without seeming to care that Naruto could barely keep up.

Later on as Sasuke sparred with Naruto, he concluded that any kind of progress with Sakura was good. She finally talked normally to him, how could that not be good? No matter the reason!

That night, as he accompanied her to her apartment, the air around them was different. Sakura was lightly humming as they walked. Even though she was not smiling, Sasuke was pretty sure she was in a good mood.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Thank you for asking to make Naruto's arm first."

She turned a small shy smile towards him. With the light from the lamppost on the sidewalk playing on her face, her eyes never looked greener to Sasuke.

"Don't you want to know why I made the choices I made?"

He didn't really intend to ask her that at that time. But knowing that Naruto and Kakashi never told her the whole story, he knew she wouldn't be able to really forgive him without knowing the complete story.


End file.
